The goals of this Research Core are to investigate the molecular mechanisms by which genotoxic environmental agents are metabolized to toxic intermediates; how genotoxic agents damage DNA; how DNA damage leads to mutation; how some cellular responses function to prevent mutagenesis (e.g., DNA repair and cell cycle arrest). Each of these aims is said to fit within the goals of the center as a whole in that they can be related to the "impact of genetic diversity on the response of the individual to toxic environmental agents."